Problem: Write an equation to represent the following statement. $29$ is $6$ more than $k$. Solve for $k$. $k=$
Solution: The word ${\text{is}}$ means ${\text{equals}}$. So, we can write ${29}{\text{ is}}$ as ${29}=$. Next, let's translate ${6}$ more than $ k$ : $\text{More than }}$ means ${6}$ is being $\text{added}}$ to $ k$. So, we can write ${6}$ more than $ k$ as $ k D+{6}$. Now let's write the whole equation together. ${29}= k D+{6}$ We can also write this as $ {29} = {6} + {k} $ or ${k} + {6} = {29} $ or $ {6} + {k} = {29} $. Now we can solve for ${k}$. Subtract ${6}$ from both sides of the equation to get ${k}$ by itself: $\begin{aligned} {29} -{6} &={k}+{6}-{6}& \\ \\ {23} &={k} \end{aligned}$ The following equation matches this situation: $29=k+6$ $k=23$